The pokemon challange
by FatGardener
Summary: Another pokemon story. some chapters may have unapropriate language :P
1. intro

Character name is Strete

Other characters (beside pokemon) Mike and jewel plus any side characters that may be ran into on the journey.

Pokemon-

Strete's pokemon- Coals (charmander),

mike's pokemon- kabuto

Jewel's pokemon- diamond(dratini...it evolves later on in the story...duh)

Bad guys are the robbers.

Well this is basically, ya know, like an intro so don't hate... holla

Peace


	2. chapter 1

My first pokemon was given to me by my grandfather when I was just a little kid. About 10 years ago and I am now 16½ . My pokemon and best friend is charmander. His nickname is coals. We practice at home and just hangout all the time. We have not been in an actual Poke battle. Coals never stays in his Poke ball unless he knows that he has to. He really doesn't like it in there. It was dark and tight. I know because he pulled me in there somehow. So I made a fireproof house like, in my room for him. We were on our way to have our first poke battle. We were scared not knowing what to expect. I turned to coals and said,

"It'll be ok, we've practiced so much that no one will come between us."

He looked up and smiled. I could tell he knew we were ready. While walking down the dirt path we heard something in the woods run by us. Then out of the woods jumped rattata. Coals was frightened but he was ready to go. I knew it was time to battle. Coals got ready to attack.

"Ok coals lets use a tackle attack and quickly hit the rattata." I said

But rattata was ready for it and quickly dodged it. Rattata was getting ready to attack. I noticed it look like it was going to dive at Coals and try to bite him.

"Coals use agility, and watch out for a bite attack." I Yelled

I quickly yelled "Now Coals use scratch!"

With the agility, scratch landed right on rattata's back throwing it to the side and hurt badly.

Coals was so happy. I didn't have any poke balls to try to catch the rattata and I didn't want to knock it out so we just let it run back into the woods. Down the path just a little bit more was town so we scurried on over. We got to town being very excited and eager to continue our quest. First I needed some poke balls and something to eat. Coals needed sleep and some food. His first battle got him real tired and very confident.

"With more practice, we will be the best Coals" I said to Coals with a big smile.

He replied with a nice big "Charrrrrr!" As he started to fall asleep. I Returned him to the pokeball, but I knew he would understand. So I went into the poke mart and got some poke balls and some food for Coals to eat when he wakes up. I then went across the street to a big diner and got a big dinner. I talked to one of the waitresses and she said a new trainer just like me was in not to long ago. I was hoping I would be abe to see who it was in the morning. Not wanting to walk during the evening hours I checked into a local pokemon trainers hotel. Free for all pokemon trainers.


	3. Chapter 2

1During the night I really couldn't sleep, and Coals had woken me up when I finally fell asleep. He was bored and wanted to hang out. We stayed up an hour and just practiced and wondered what was going to happen tomorrow While we were practicing I heard someone next to us. The voice sounded very familiar. I was going to see who it was.

"Coals, hang out here and wait for me to come back." I said to him.

But of course he didn't listen, Peering around the corner from the door, Coals watched me walk up and knock on the other door. Waiting for the other door to open, I began to bite my nails. The door slowly opened and standing there was my friend Mike.

"Hey dude, what are you doing here." He asked surprised I was standing in front of him.

"Hmmmm, let me think, I'm standing here in the hallway waiting to be asked to come in. What are you doing here besides not asking me inside?" I said very sarcastically.

"Oh come in, come in, oh great one. Where's Coals?" mike asked.

Coals came running from my room right passed us and started playing with Mike's Kabuto. Coals and him were pals, they always practice together. Mike nicknamed his pokemon JC. Which is short for Joshua Chamberlin. Me and Mike have been friends forever. We both got the pokemon at the same time. We have trained them equally.

"So what are you guys really doing here?" I asked them

"I left home to be a pokemon master." Mike stated.

He was just like me, ready to go and experience pokemon battles and everything else that goes along with being a pokemon trainer.

"So did you verse any pokemon yet?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately, no not yet." Mike replied. "What about you?"

"Me not to brag or anything, but yea. We did and we won." As Coals gets up and bows.

"We versed a Ratata, nut didn't want to knock it out so we let it go." I explained.

Mike was so anxious to go and battle. He couldn't wait.

"I wish I was there. And good job to both of you." He complimented me and Coals.

Coals and I decided to spend the night there. We ran back to the room and got our stuff. We stayed up for a while talking about the future and how we planned on being the two best trainers. And the two best partners. Coals and JC looked so excited. We got tired and wanted to get a good night rest for the next day. We wanted to be ready for what was in store for us.


	4. Chapter 3

1Mike had woken up about 8:30 and gone to get some breakfast and coffee or tea to bring back to the room. About 9:00 I finally got up and out of bed. Mike got back with breakfast followed by Coals and JC.

"Oh so you just kidnap Coals for the morning." I said

"Sorry Strete he just followed. I didn't think you would mind." Mike said apologetic.

"You were right, I wouldn't of minded." I said smiling

We ate some food, fed coals and JC and got ready to tackle the days events. Heading out the door Coals started to tug on my jacket. I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Oh I see now, you want to wear grandpas bandana?" I asked him.

He jumped and said "Char Char."

So I wrapped it around his head. He was so happy he tugged me out the door as we ran to catch up to Mike and JC. Coals and JC couldn't wait to battle next to each other. Coals and I were hoping to see other pokemon trainers so we could have a real battle. Me and Mike were on our way to Wake island. A little place right off the coast. To go to a major gym and watch the best go head to head. Mike and I quickly spotted two ladies further along the path.

"Mike let's go holla at them." I said

"Strete. Guess what... YOUR WHITE. Stop trying to holla" mike said with Coals laughing in the background.

The girls appeared to be trainers themselves. When we got closer I realized they were water pokemon trainers. So we didn't try to battle them because Coals wouldn't have much of a chance. We walked up to them.

"Hello Ladies." I bellowed in a deep sexy voice.

They chuckled "Hello."

"What are you two up to on this nice day?" Mike asked.

"Oh nothing much, I'm Jewel and this is Pearl. You two are?" Jewel said.

"We are experienced ass holes in the second degree." I joked

"I am Mike and this is Strete." Mike said.

"I wanted to go to Wake island, but my friend he didn't. She is afraid to leave town I think." jewel said.

I turned to Mike. "Hey is it all right if she tags along?"

"I don't mind." Mike said. "In fact I think she's pretty."

So she joined us on our quest.

"So, what pokemon do you have?" I asked.

"I have a Dratini name Diamond." She answered.

Whispering to Mike i said "Where do they get these names from. Jewel, Pearl, and Diamond."

He started to laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something running through the woods. It jumped behind a tree. Hoping I didn't spot it. What ever it was it looked big. I quickly jumped around.

"Coals get ready to battle!" I yelled.

Then a mankey stepped out from behind the tree. Coals was in front of me and ready to brawl.

Remembering that pokemon in the woods are quick, I said "Coals Agility."

As the mankey came at Coals he jumped out of the way and the mankey almost ran into Mike knocking him off his feet. Jewels started laughing at him.

"Quick, tackle mankey to the ground and i will catch it" I screamed.

Coals tackled maney to the ground holding him there. And then stomped down hard to make it almost impossible for mankey to get up and flee. I threw the poke ball just as Coals got off mankey. And luckily enough i caught mankey. Coals ran back over and jumped up to give me our special high five. Mike, Jewel, and I started on to Wake island. Coals, JC, and Diamond got along very well. I was glad. Because i sought've like Jewels.


	5. Chapter 4

1Jewel seemed upset because her friend Pearl stayed back. But, she was excited and very adventurous. All three of us and the three Pokemon were going down the path along the water to get to the ferry. We could see the island and the gym from where we were. In front of us, about 100 ft. away, were 2 shady characters. Jewel and Diamond both looked frightened.

"Who are those two guys? Do you know them?" I asked.

"Yeah they are two Robbers. They robbed my mother' store of every little thing she had." Jewel Replied.

Mike looked at me and said "That's not right. We got to do something about that."

"I couldn't agree more." I said (Mostly to impress Jewel).

"Lets walk right up to them and rough them up a little bit. And we will try to get Jewel's mom's stuff back." Mike said.

As we started to walk up to them they screamed, "Give us your Pokemon!"

Me and Mike both said, "NO, give us Jewel's stuff back, that you took from the store."

They screamed "You're crazy if you think that we are even going to even think about giving the junk back. Listen kids, don't try to be a hero."

The First robber went to hit me. But I caught his punch dropped him to the ground and put my knee right into his back.

And Jewel screamed "Diamond, use surf and knock down the Second Robber."

As he started to run away he was hit with a massive wave. He then jumped up quickly, soaking wet, and got ready to attack us.

He screamed "Ekans go. Get the first robber up off the ground."

Ekans jumped into me knocking me off the first robber. The first robber got up and sent out an oddish.

"Mike watch this I got Oddish. I'll show him something." I said. "Go Coals lets start with an agility."

Oddish attacked with a vine whip, landing it right on Coals face. Pissing off Coals he jumped up.

"Remember that move we were practicing to start the bonfires with. Well use it. Use ember on oddish."

It landed right on oddish. Oddish started running around in circles on fire.

Jewel said "Diamond lets cool it down with Water Gun."

Water Gun hit oddish and the First robber knocking them out.

"Strete, JC and me will take on ekans." Mike said.

"JC use Rock tomb to slow it down" Mike said. As large rocks surrounded ekans preventing it from moving

"Ekans use acid" The Second Robber yelled

JC got hit by the acid causing him to get angry

"JC use water pulse and follow it up with arial ace" Mike yelled

Both attacks hit and caused a lot of damage

"Now Use scratch and then follow it up with Blizzard" Mike said hoping to finish ekans off.

Blizzard froze ekans and turned the second robber into a huge ice pop.

"Good Job JC here is a antidote and I will clean you up and give you a wax before dinner" Mike said happy JC did a great job.

"K-A-B-U-T-O" JC cried happily

"Strete that was fun we have got to harass bad guys more often" Mike said excitedly.


	6. Chapter 5

1After the battle both Robbers were laying next to their pokemon knocked out. I walked over to them casually and grabbed the two bags of items from Jewel's mom's store.

"Don't try to be hero" I said very snotty. "You fucken dirt bagz" As we all laughed.

"Jewel when we arrive to the next town you can most likely mail the stuff back to your mom" Mike said.

She was excited and eager to continue. Continuing down the road Jewel and I started getting along very well. Coals and Diamond were beginning to be great friends, as well as JC. Mike was happy everyone was getting along.

"Strete how much further till we reach ferry town?" Mike Wondered.

"I'm not sure, but the distance we have traveled already only says one thing. We are pretty close." I said, "I think it is right around that corner up there."

"Let's walk around town for a while, look at the stores and spend the night since we have a couple of days before the tournament is going to take place." Jewels suggested.

"Great idea. JC needs some poke food from the center and I think coals is pretty hungry too strete." Mike said.

"Well you know a lot about pokemon Mike, so when we get to town make sure we get what they need ok?" I said

"Yea sure." He replied

As we got around the last corner we could see town. So we quickly walked in and noticed all the energetic people and pokemon. We noticed a poke center, poke mart, a diner and poke hotel. These were the first things noticeable, beside all the other trainers, as we entered town. So we made our way to the diner first. We were all hungry not just the pokemon. So we all got something to eat. Mike ordered JC a raw piece of meat, and coals and diamond got some special poke food that they sold there. We all ate, and the food was dam great.

"That meal was great, Right Coals?" I asked him

"Char, Charrr." He replied.

Coals had gotten pretty tired from his day and the food made him full. So he looked like he wanted to go back onto his pokeball. I knew he wanted to rest.

"Coals return to your ball and relax for a little while. Ill let you back out when we get to the hotel" I said. As Jewel and Mike called back Diamond and JC.

"Jewel, Mike where to now?" I asked which was a stupid question to ask a girl.

Immediately Jewels said "Shopping"

Mike looked at me and said "Screw that I'm gunna go get some supplies at the poke mart. And then go and try to get a hotel room for the night."

"Ok, Me and Jewel wil go walk around town and will meat you at the hotel room" I said

"Ok cya later" He said.

Jewel and I walked around for a bit looking for a shoe store and clothing outlet. We finally saw something in the window that she liked so we took a stop inside. She was looking for something Pink. And I wanted baggy pants and a new NY hat. We found a tank top with a butterfree embroidery on it.

"OMG, I gotta get this. I love it." she said.

I walked away and grabbed a good looking pair of baggy jeans and a NY hat and just walked to the cash register and bought them. She was still walking around in circles looking for a pair of pants that matched the shirt.

"I'm gunna look for something for Mike. He likes the Civil War." I moved a couple of shirts around and finally found something with what looked to be a confederate and union soldiers on it.

"Oh, he'll like it" Said jewel as she was buying the cloth she finally picked out. But she put the pink shirt back and got a black one with the butterfree embroidery on it.

We left the cloth store and stopped at the poke center so we could change quickly. She took forever to put on pants and a shirt. She finally came back out.

"Are you finally ready?" I asked

"Yes, Do I look good?" She asked.

"Yea you look great from all angles." I replied.

She chuckled and said "thanx"

We walked into the poke hotel and asked the manager, "Is there a Mike here?"

The old man hesitated then said "May I help you"

"Yea is there a Mike Here" Jewel asked.

"Yea calm down you don't have to ask twice. Are you two Strete and Jewel" He said very slowly.

"Yup that's us." I replied very slowly mimicking him.

"Ok room 112, First Floor" He replied a bit angry at me.

"Thhaaannnkkk Yoouuuu" I said slow enough so he could hear me.

We found the room and knocked on the door.

"One minute Mike screamed." as we heard him running over.

"Hurry up it's the popos. Open the door" We said.

He opened the door and we went in. "Do I have my own room" Jewel said.

"No this is the Master sweet it was the only room left actually. So me and strete will sleep in the living room and you can have the big ol' bedroom." Mike said

She was fine with that. And we were all tired. So we all went and layed down. Mike already had the floor made up so he could sleep on it. And it was fine by me.

"Good night Jewel." Me and Mike screamed.

"Good night" She yelled..


	7. Chapter 6

1The next morning we awoke to hear people cheering and screaming. What we were hearing was an exciting poke battle outside the hotel. So we got up and quickly got ready. We left our stuff in the room and went outside to enjoy the battle. Coals and JC wanted to come watch also. We got outside and had to find a gap in the crowd to watch the fight. We saw the trainers just let out their pokemon. The two pokemon were eevee and vulpix. These two were very energetic. The trainer in a green t-shirt had eevee, and the trainer in a red t-shirt had vulpix.

"Vulpix use tackle." Screamed the trainer in red.

Vulpix started running at eevee. After hearing this command the eevee's trainer got ready.

"Eevee get ready to use counter-tackle, I don't need you getting hurt this early in the morning. The trainer in green yelled..

Vulpix came in jumping at eevee with great velocity, but eevee was quicker the vulpix and managed to duck down. Vulpix flew right over eevee, causing vulpix to come to a sliding stop before crashing into the crowd. Neither were hurt badly.

The trainer in green screamed "Eevee run around vulpix and make it a little dizzy, try confusing it."

Eevee ran around and around and around vulpix very quickly.

"Wow that's one quick eevee. I can't wait to see what it will evolve into" Mike said.

Vulpix fell over from jumping in circles to keep an eye on eevee. It was extremely confused.

"Vulpix walk it off. And try another tackle eevee may have slowed down a little." Screamed the trainer in red.

"This prolly isn't gonna work, Do you see how confused he is." I said to Mike.

Mike was laughing at the idea the trainer in red had. Vulpix walked for a second then just fell trying to tackle.

"Eevee. It's time to end this battle. Get as much speed as you can. And do the spring board tackle." Screamed the trainer in green.

"Mike, Have you ever seen this move before?" I asked.

Mike replied "No but this trainer is very experienced it appears."

"I think this will be a great move." Said Jewel, whom which me and Mike accidently forgot about.

Eevee ran around for a couple seconds then ran to behind his trainer. And ran right at the trainer's back. Jumping up onto the trainer in greens shoulders and then quickly high in the sky.

"Oh Shit!" I said to Mike. "Eevee is coming down with a great speed..

"Vulpix move, jump, rollover. Just get out of the way." Screamed the trainer in red with high hopes that vulpix wouldn't still be confused.

Vulpix listened in a way which wasn't noticeable. Vulpix was so confused, that it got up and jumped into eevee. They collided with great force that vulpix was thrown from the battle landing in a fountain bout 50+ yards away. Eevee and the trainer in green won, but eevee was hurt because of the confused vulpix. Eevee did get up and limp back to the trainer in green. Everyone clapped and cheered. After the battle the trainer in green was feeding eevee some food and berries for eevee's hurt leg. Quickly we walked over to the trainer in green and I went to introduce myself.

"Hello. You did a great job. I was impressed. My name is strete and this is Mike and jewels." I said

But he had no response. He just looked up and smiled. And turned to walk away.

"WHO the hell does he think he is turning away and not introducing himself to me like this." I said to Mike and Jewel.

"Dude just calm down. Im sure he didn't mean anything by that." Mike said.

"No he definitely did mean something. He thinks im not good enough to talk to. I'll show him later. I'll find him and battle him when his eevee is all better." I said

We had nothing to do until the ferry left later in the day. So we let our stuff in the hotel room to get before we leave on the ferry. So we had no idea what to do. A sign we saw said things to do around town.

"Guys you think we should look at that?" said jewel sarcastically.

Things to Do in Ferry Island:

Nothing much really...

Games

Shopping

Poke Playground

And hanging around in town.

Are the main things.

**NEW:** Paint balling. (Have not made a

new sign so this will have to do)

"Cool. Mike lets go play some Paint balling. Jewel you can hang around here with the pokemon and watch them at the poke playground or something." I said.

Me and Mike headed toward the Paint Balling field. It was fun, I was destroying Mike. But he actually liked to get shot. We played some two on two when two other people showed up. I just kept telling Mike to cover me I was going to get good ground. He would unload a shit load of Paint Balls on the other guys very quickly. And we did surprisingly well.


	8. Chapter 7

1When we started to finish playing. We heard on the radio "A couple of robbers are in town causing havoc. And one person its defending the town."

"Mike, did you hear that lets run. We got to get there." I said.

"But what are we gonna do we don't have our pokemon right now. Jewel does." Mike said.

"Hmmm." I smiled. "We got these." As I held up the Paint ball gun.

"Haha. Lets do this." Mike said.

We quickly ran to town. We were hiding behind the robbers in the trees. I noticed the trainer in green battling alone. It was a 2 on 1. I also saw Jewel trying to get Coals to attack.

"Mike, try to shoot one of the robbers in the ass." I said hoping his ami has improved.

I shot a paint ball that landed in front of Jewels and Coals. Coals saw me so I made it clear to help Jewel attack. He listened to her getting ready to attack. Now it was even 2 on 3. (lol) Jewel got Diamond too. And all of a sudden the first robber jumped grabbing his ass. So quickly I fired on the second. They were now both running around.

"Mike now is our chance to get out there with out them realizing it is us and trying to stop us." I said quickly running out.

We ran up next to the trainer in green and Jewel. "Yo let us help" I said.

Eevee seemed hurt badly by a poison from beedrill, a newly acquired pokemon for the first robber.

"Ok you can help, and by the way my name is Peter." He said.

I smiled. "OK, Coals lets go with an Ember to beedrill." but beedrill flew up higher getting out of the way.

"JC, lets do it, attack Butterfree with all you got." Mike screamed. Butterfree was the Second robbers pokemon.

JC jumped high, really high and landed on Butterfree driving it into the ground. And then clawing at it.

"Yo Peter what about the Springboard tackle?" I asked

"I can't use it eevee is to hurt from earlier and now to get enough speed." He said.

"Hmmm," Mike said. "I have a berry I got yesterday which increases speed and heals Pokemon 25. Maybe that's all eevee will need."

"That may work. Eevee eat this." As peter through it to him. Eevee looked more energetic and was moving quickly.

"Ok, you use the springboard tackle and ill hit Beedrill with an ember. Both attacks will be going at the same time and one of us will hit it." I said.

"That sounds great. Eevee springboard tackle and hit beedrill right after ember is shot so you don't get burnt yourself." Peter screamed.

Eevee ran around, Coals got ready, they both attacked at the same time. Eevee jumped through the fire and hit beedrill on fire and the ember hit beedrill too.

"Diamond quickly, bubble eevee to put out the fire." It hit and it didn't hurt it anymore then it was. Eevee was in great condition. Barely hurt by the fire.

Mike grabbed up his paint ball gun and said " You have 5 seconds to get the fuck out of here." He starts counting down. "5...1" And he started shooting almost right away.

The robbers returned there pokemon and took off for the hills. They kept jumping up every two seconds from getting hit by a paint ball. It looked so funny.

I turned to Peter. "Good job, that was fun and exciting. I love kicking there ass."

He smiled. "Sorry about earlier, but I really have to run now. I'll see you around." He started to walk away and eevee caught up with him.

"Mike, Battling with him is a lot better then against him." I said.

"Yea that's true. Lets get going." Mike said to me.

As we turned around and looked at Coal and JC we were shocked. We noticed that they had both evolved while we were talking to Peter.

"What the Fuck. They evolved and we didn't see it." Mike said pissed off.

I now have a charmeleon and Mike has a Kabutops.

"Coals come over here." I said while Coals was jumping for joy.

We were all excited even Jewel. After admiring our pokemon we headed over to the poke center where we healed the pokemon to there full extent because they were hurt a little. The entire day was fun and exciting, but very long. In fact we had missed the last ferry for the day.

"So what we going to do now?" Jewel asked.

"Well our pokemon could use a great rest and all. Let's check them into the Poke Center for the night. And we will get them in the morning because then they will be in great shape." Mike said

"Great, then we can head over to the park where the poke playground is." Jewel said. "They had a baseball field and might have a game going on."

So we checked the pokemon in and headed over to the field to watch some baseball and kill some time.


	9. Free time, end of Chapter 7

1We arrived to the field. And the two teams playing were a green team versus a red team.

"Hey, don't them shirts look familiar." I said

"Yea they sure do. Peter is on the green team and the other trainer in reds on the red team. They were wearing there team colors earlier." Mike said.

"Yo Peter!" I screamed as I ran over to the dugout. "You don't need an extra player do you?" I asked

"He said it wouldn't hurt. We aren't the best team. What position do you want?" Peter said.

"Ummmm." I thought. "I've played third for a long time and I believe im good." I said.

"Sure. Hold on... Johnson! Play shortstop. Jason! Come have a seat for a little bit." Peter stated.

As I started to run out to third I realized shit I don't have a glove. But half way out Jason through me his glove.

"Here you might need this." Jason said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." I replied

Getting to position the game started up again.

"One out, and one on first" Screamed the pitcher.

I was ready to play. I was all pumped up and excited. I couldn't wait.

"Strike one." the ump screamed as the first strike went by.

Second pitch was right down the middle. The batter swung hit it and it was a easy line drive catch right to me for the second out, but I didn't catch it. I knocked it down and screamed "Double Play." I picked it up and threw it to second base and the runner didn't even leave first. And the batter just stood at home plate expecting to be caught out.

People all over screamed in shock, "First double play all year." I heard.

I ran to the dugout everyone giving me props. Peter gave me a high five and said "good job."

"Thanks, I tried." I said with a smile.

"Your up second put a helmet on and get ready." he said.

We were down by 1 in the bottom of the ninth. And the whole team was clenching on to the fence hoping for a miracle.

The first person up hit the ball to the gap in left center field. And he pulled it out to a double. I started to walk to the mound with my helmet on and a bat in my hand. I stood in the batters box. And then the first pitch was thrown. Looked like a ball so I watched it through.

"Strike one." the ump screamed.

"Dammit, No problem I still have 2 more strikes." I said to myself.

Second pitch right down the center. Looked like it was about to curve, but it didn't so I swung and hit the ball extremely hard. Everyone in the stands got up and watched the ball elevate. It started falling but it was far. It was going, going, gone.

"Two run home run." said a person on a microphone. "That's the ball game."

Some one from the tem went and got the ball. And they came back and gave it to me I got the game winning ball. I was so happy. After the game everyone enjoyed a nice bbq.

I screamed over to Mike and Jewel, "Guys You hungry. Lets eat something."

"Great job you won the game." Said Jewel.

"The double play and the home run was the best plays of the year for Peter's team." Mike stated.

"I tried my hardest." I said. "Lets grab something to eat."


End file.
